


¿Será suficiente?

by ffflowersanndskullsss



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Good Omens, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, new characters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffflowersanndskullsss/pseuds/ffflowersanndskullsss
Summary: Cuando la recién casada Mora descubre que su nueva vida no es como la había imaginado, se pregunta si hay algo más para ella o si solo está en su mente que nada es suficiente. Al conocer en forma fortuita a un misterioso hombre, dará paso a que explore todo lo que guardó para sí misma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Good Omens es una serie adorable que he visto varias veces, la historia de esta amistad entre el demonio y el angel que termina siendo una historia de amor, es pura y sincera y creo que nos hace suspirar a todos. Me inspiré en esa historia para crear el fic que leerás ahora donde tanto el ángel como el demonio son humanos. IMPORTANTE: los personajes descritos no son canonicos; no se comportarán necesariamente igual que en el libro o en la serie; la historia de amor no será principalmente entre Az y Crowley. Existen personajes nuevos originales. Advertidos todos!!

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Mora se despertó en su cama y tanteó al costado. Vacío. Kevin ya se había levantado y seguro estaba preparando el desayuno. Mora miró hacia la ventana que dejaba pasar la luz del día a través de las pesadas cortinas, usualmente podía adivinar qué hora era al ver la ventana. Debían ser alrededor de las 9. Kevin ya había desayunado y se encontraba por salir.

  
A veces le sorprendía que podía dormir tan profundamente. Cuando Kevin despertaba, se daba siempre una ducha rápida, se aseaba, cambiaba y todo al costado de Mora, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente. Kevin decía que le daba un beso siempre que despertaba pero Mora tenía sus dudas. Las veces que Kevin la despertaba con un beso siempre terminaban en más besos y suspiros y ropa y mantas empujadas fuera de la cama.  
Mora sintió el tirón familiar en el vientre al recordar la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Luego sintió tristeza, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez. ¿Este mes? Seguramente sí, Mora medía su vida sexual en semanas dispuestas y una semana triste y adolorida donde su útero le recordaba, amablemente mientras la apuñalaba, que existía y que hasta ahora no había ningún habitante.

Y así seguiría. Mora no tenía intenciones en el corto plazo de darle algo a su útero que alimentar. Que siga molesto y frustrado.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto para dar paso a Kevin, ya cambiado, peinado y listo.

\- Estoy saliendo, mi vida, nos vemos en la noche. ¿Sabes qué harás hoy? – Kevin preguntó mientras revisaba el contenido de su mochila.  
Kevin era un ingeniero de servicio en una compañía de telefonía. Del tipo que conectaba cables, pero que no podía reparar luces navideñas en casa. (Son diferentes habilidades, le decía Kevin).

\- Sí, voy a ver una película, luego cocinaré algo y te esperaré para cenar juntos. Me hubieras despertado para prepararte desayuno y comer juntos – dijo Mora mientras se acercaba a Kevin para darle un beso.

\- Sabes que me da pena despertarte, además que comer huevos hervidos en el desayuno no cuenta como hacer desayuno…  
Kevin le dio un beso rápido y se puso la mochila al hombro.

\- Que tengas un lindo día! – dijo Mora mientras Kevin se despedía con la mano. Cerró la puerta y luego escuchó como cerraba la puerta de la cochera. El auto ronroneó mientras despertaba y luego se alejaba de la casa.

Habían trabajado ahorrando hasta el último centavo por casi 4 años para poder comprar esa casa. Y ahora era suya.

Era pequeña, pero era justo lo que quería. El primer piso tenía una sala pequeña, con muebles que ahora sabían eran los incorrectos, el baño de visita, la cocina, que era lo que había enamorado a Mora cuando vio la casa, con sus gabinetes blancos y su isla al medio, la escalera de madera que llevaba al segundo piso y ahí 2 habitaciones. La habitación más grande era la de Mora y Kevin, tenía un closet de buen tamaño y a través del mismo el baño principal, con una bañera blanca con patas doradas, una ducha al costado y dos lavaderos.

Ese baño había terminado de convencer a Kevin de que debían de comprar esa casa.

El segundo dormitorio era pequeño, como para un infante y en estos momentos estaba lleno de cajas con nombres como Libros de Mora, Adornos navideños, Chips y cables (Kevin), y etc.  
Habían colocado un viejo escritorio para que lo usen como oficina, pero usualmente no tenían trabajo para llevar a casa así que tenía más cosas sin lugar encima, como más cajas de Libros de Mora 3, Certificados Mora, etc.

No eran una pareja muy ordenada y ese cuarto se empezaba a llenar de cosas que ninguno de los dos quería ver.

Kevin y ella estaban juntos hace ya más de 10 años, luego de 5 años juntos Mora supo que quería intentarlo todo con Kevin: viajar con él, hacer planes juntos, comprar una casa con él, incluso casarse y tal vez solo tal vez, tener hijos que tuvieran su hermoso cabello negro lacio.

Habían pasado ya más de 6 años desde esa vez. Y ahora estaba viviendo su sueño.

Mora salió de la cama y se fue a la cocina a ver si había quedado algo del desayuno de Kevin (tristemente, no, solo café) y contempló el resto del día.

Tantas opciones, tanto que podía hacer. No sabía qué elegir.

El tono de una llamada en su teléfono la sacó de su estupor. Era Miki.

Ella y Miki se conocían desde más de 20 años. Sí Mora, es una persona que tiene amistades y amores viejos.

\- Dime que ya desayunaste y estás vestida apropiadamente – el tono de Miki decía que eso no era lo que realmente pensaba de Mora.

\- ¡Las personas con vacaciones obligadas pueden desayunar a la hora que quieran y vestirse de la manera que quieran!

\- Bueno, ¿estás libre? ¿Te apetece escucharme hablar sobre un chico por 1 hora?

\- Claro que sí, acompáñame mientras preparo mi desayuno, y prometo que no será un jugo ni nada que interrumpa tu hermoso relato.

\- Ok, pero Kevin ya salió cierto? No quiero que Kevin se entere de mis escapadas sexuales…

\- No te preocupes, Kevin ya está lejos de aquí, estás en altavoz y estoy hirviendo huevos. Soy toda oídos.

\- ¿Huevos otra vez?...En fin, conocí a un nuevo chico vía Tinder. Te acuerdas que me lo recomendaron las otras chicas? – Miki, Mora, Arlene, Ophelia y Veronika; se conocían desde que tenían 7 años. Mismo colegio, misma preparatoria. Miki y Mora habían tenido la suerte de elegir la misma carrera y llevarla en la misma universidad. Miki trabajaba en una gran concesionaria de autos, Arlene era fotógrafa y trabajaba en una revista de variedades, Ophelia, con su nombre, estaba destinada a algo dramático y profundo, era violinista y estaba en el conservatorio de música, Veronika era diseñadora gráfica y siempre la encontrabas conectada en las redes. Por alguna razón cósmica que Mora no entendía, todas menos ella, estaban solteras.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, y cómo te fue, quién es el afortunado?

\- Su nombre es Martin, no tiene hijos, es muy divertido, y…

El relato de Miki seguía y seguía mientras Mora desayunaba y limpiaba la cocina, guardaba los platos. Miki estaba muy animada, al parecer el sexo había sido muy bueno y tenía intenciones de verlo nuevamente.  
A veces Mora se preocupaba que poco a poco dejaba de tener cosas en común con sus amigas, gracias al universo se habían conocido de muy niñas, si la hubieran conocido ahora dudaba que la recordaran al día siguiente, sin novedades y hogareña, enviando fotos de postres o platos.

Mora había sido salvaje, había tenido un fuego en ella, había tenido muchos amores, había experimentado todo lo que había querido y podido, había sido descuidada e impetuosa. Pero su fuego ahora se había apagado y había pocas cosas que le producían esa emoción de años atrás.

Se encontraba feliz de que ahora sus amigas podían experimentar mucho más que ella, que pudieran confiar en ella y se sentía responsable por brindarles consejos reales y bien pensados. En estar para ellas, apoyarlas y escucharlas. Las quería mucho.

A Miki se le estaba terminando la energía para hablar de su nueva conquista y Mora lo notaba. Se preparó para que la atención sea enfocada en ella.

\- Y tú Mora, ¿cómo vas? Ah, debo aburrirte con mis historias, tú puedes tener sexo todos los días y por toda tu casa, te tengo envidia…

\- Ja… bueno ya sabes que no todo es perfecto, lo importante es que estás disfrutando de la pareja que has elegido y de repente terminan en una relación, quién sabe…

\- Mora, cuántos meses te faltan? Vas cuánto 3 meses?

\- Sí, voy 3 meses…faltan 9 más.

\- Bueno, después de todo lo que pasó creo que es lo menos que pudieron hacer por ti. Podrías haberlos denunciado y te hubieran tenido que indemnizar por mucho más dinero que el acumulado de este año de tu sueldo! – lo que había pasado en el trabajo de Mora era, de película, y era un gracias que tenía que dar al universo todos los días porque ella no hubiera sido afectada en forma directa por lo que había pasado. Recursos humanos había indicado que cubrirían las sesiones de psicoterapia necesarias para ella para sobrellevar lo ocurrido y ella lo había agradecido. Tenía la tarjeta de la asistente de recursos a quien debía contactar en caso lo deseara.

Luego, en otra oficina decorada de color blanco, la gerente de Recursos humanos le dio la noticia.

La compensación era un año para hacer lo que quisiera, recibiendo su sueldo, sin tener que ir a la oficina, era…un sueño.

Los primeros meses fueron gastados en hacer viajes cortos con Kevin, fines de semana fuera de la ciudad.

Luego de conversar, habían decidido que ahorrarían la mayor parte del sueldo de Mora para comprar un hermoso departamento en un distrito cool de la ciudad, la casa podrían dejarla alquilada o viceversa y sería una buena inversión. Si todo salía bien, sería la primera propiedad a comprar como esposos.

Le generaba nervios y felicidad a la vez.

La casa la habían comprado antes de casarse. Los padres de Kevin y Mora levantaron mucho las cejas, pero estaban decididos.

Luego de vivir juntos por un año decidieron casarse. Una ceremonia civil, en el distrito donde residían. Decidieron hacer una gran fiesta y celebración más adelante, tal vez como una de esas bodas que combinan viaje y ceremonia.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que se mudaron, 2 años desde que se casaron. Mora se había imaginado mucho la vida junto a Kevin, todas las cosas que harían y probarían…pero no todas se habían hecho realidad.

La rutina iba comiéndose las esquinas de las cartas de amor que Kevin y ella se habían compartido por años.

El comportamiento de Kevin no cambió desde que se mudaron, no fue más amable, ni atento, ni cariñoso. Fue el mismo de siempre. Mora se esforzó por presentar su mejor versión, pero con los meses vio que Kevin actuaba igual se esforzara o no, así que decidió que no haría mayores aspavientos al respecto. Sería ella misma.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado en silencio hablando con Miki.

\- Disculpa, me distraje, me preguntaste algo?

\- Sí Mora, te preguntaba si querías salir a tomar algo en la noche...Martin me acaba de escribir y me dijo que quiere ir a un bar conmigo. Ay que nervios, ni siquiera sé qué ponerme!

\- ¿quieres que…te acompañe a tu cita…? – A Mora no le apetecía hacer de violinista en la cita de Miki

\- No, o sea sí. Acompáñame hasta llegar ahí y…

\- ¿quieres que te lleve al bar cierto?

\- ¿...Podrías? ¿Por favor…? – la voz de Miki cambió hasta hacerse aguda como un cachorro pidiendo amor en una tienda de mascotas y Mora no se pudo negar.

\- En serio necesitas comprarte un auto…¿supongo que no quieres que sepa dónde vives aún?

\- Aún no, aún no lo conozco bien…acompáñame un rato y me dices qué te parece… - Mora se rio ante la incongruencia de que Miki se haya acostado con el tal Martin pero aún no se sienta en confianza para llevarlo a su departamento. Bueno, acosadores existen en todos lados. Eso lo sabía bien Mora.

\- Estaré en tu departamento a las 8 y tú pagas el estacionamiento y mis tragos!

\- Excelente!!, nos vemos, chaito!!

Mora se rio un poco más ante la voz de Miki, hasta que se dio cuenta que tendría que entrar a un bar de moda y no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. ¿Tendría algo adecuado para ello?

Las horas se pasaron mientras Mora se probaba atuendos y veía TV hasta que encontró uno que decía casual, pero lo intento. Se estaba debatiendo mucho sobre si podía ponerse zapatillas sin que Miki la mire mal cuando una serie de pings la alertó de su teléfono.

Era Kevin, que decía que acababa de terminar su trabajo temprano y salía para llegar a casa.

Aún eran las 4, Kevin llegaría en media hora. Un plan se formó en la mente de Mora, era el momento perfecto para una sesión amatoria de media tarde.

Rápidamente abrió el cajón de la lencería sexy y se puso un conjunto que solo usaba para momentos como ese.

Se arregló el cabello y se echó casualmente en la cama mirando el ipad tutoriales de maquillaje.

Sería algo casual, Kevin entraría al cuarto y la vería en lencería, hermosa y en la cama, y no podría resistirse, se lanzaría encima de ella y tendrían varias horas para disfrutarse mutuamente. Luego iría a recoger a Miki y con una sonrisa enorme y sintiendo cosquilleos deliciosos pasaría una buena hora cuidando a Miki hasta que le diera la señal que todo estaba OK y se regresaría a casa.

Mora escuchó el auto de Kevin y se le escarapeló el cuerpo pensando en todos los besos que recibiría. Kevin salió del auto y abrió la puerta de la casa. Se escuchó su voz desde el primer piso,

\- ¿Hola? ¿Mora?

\- Estoy arriba en el cuarto, mi vida

\- Oh okay, ahora voy

Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. Mora miró sin ver los tutoriales, pensando en si tendría tiempo para ponerse labial antes que entrara Kevin.

Los minutos pasaron, el tutorial estaba por la mitad, Kevin no aparecía. El tutorial terminó y empezó otro, Mora aburrida se concentró en lo que enseñaba el maquillador en el video. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos minutos pasaron, Kevin seguía sin aparecer.

Decidió bajar a ver qué lo demoraba tanto, se puso una bata encima para no arruinar la sorpresa, y apenas pisó la escalera escuchó risas de Kevin. Bajó para encontrar a Kevin jugando un video juego de soldados disparándose mientras hablaba por los audífonos con alguien, uno de sus amigos, supuso Mora.

\- Mi vida, pensé que subirías a encontrarte conmigo en el dormitorio

\- Shhh, estoy justo en modo francotirador y estoy a punto de matar al resto del equipo contrario…

\- Oh okay…jugarás mucho más?

\- Los chicos se han conectado, jugaremos un par de horas, porqué preguntas? – el tono de voz simple y directo de Kevin le dijo que no tenía interés en nada más que el juego en ese momento.

\- No, no es nada. Me estaba alistando para salir, Miki me pidió que la lleve a un bar para una cita suya.

\- Ajam, ok, que te diviertas, no olvides revisar las ruedas del auto…

Y así terminó la conversación.

Mora se regresó al dormitorio diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que no era la gran cosa, que Kevin necesita relajarse y no siempre va a ser con ella, que es importante que se contacte con sus amigos, así sea mediante un juego de matanzas en línea (masculinidad tóxica dónde, ja) y que tendría más y más días para pasar juntos.

Suspiró mientras se calmaba, tenía 9 meses de tiempo completamente libre.

Listo.

Ya estaba calmada y relajada.

Con esa misma decisión se vistió y se puso unas botas de taco estable, tomó su bolso, las llaves del auto y salió despidiéndose rápidamente de Kevin (que seguía concentrado en el juego).

Llegó donde Miki en casi una hora, vivía en un departamento rentado en una zona límite entre lindo y seguro y no tan seguro y ya no tan lindo.

Buenos precios de alquiler.  
Entró al estacionamiento que Miki tenía pero no usaba y subió por el ascensor al pasillo familiar que llevaba a la puerta 702 que ya se encontraba abierta.

Mora entró y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Supongo que me esperabas a mí o el ladrón ha dejado abierta la puerta!

La risa de Miki la llevó hacia su dormitorio para encontrar un estallido de ropa.

\- Pensé que llegarías a las 8, son casi las 7… todo bien? – el tono de voz de Miki se tornó ligeramente preocupado

\- Sí, todo bien, solo no quería encontrarme con el tráfico de más tarde – no tenía sentido para Mora explicar algo como lo que había sucedido hacía una hora atrás. Esa noche era para apoyar a Miki. – y bien, ¿qué te pondrás?

Miki dio un gritito de emoción y pasó a mostrar todas las opciones que tenía armadas. Pasaron el rato decidiendo y explicando los beneficios de un vestido sobre pantalones (ante lo cual Mora estaba convencida que los vestidos eran siempre la mejor opción, y si el vestido tenía bolsillos, deme 3 por favor), Miki se vistió y ofreció maquillar a Mora, a Miki le encantaba maquillarse y Mora accedía a todos los diseños que quisiera practicar Miki.

\- Te recuerdo que estoy de encubierto esta noche, cuidando que no te pongan ninguna pastilla o algo así… - la risa de Miki era rápida como si siempre se sorprendiera de lo que se le ocurría a Mora. Hacía sonreír a Mora con cariño.

\- Sí es cierto, mmmm solo mira su comportamiento, me dices qué te parece si?. Uhmmm ya sé, te maquillaré como una femme fatale, pestañas hermosas y largas, labios rojos…irán bien con tu vestido negro.

A las 8 y media estaban listas y ligeramente tarde, se subieron al auto de Mora y se fueron rumbo al bar. Estaba relativamente cerca, algo de media hora.

-Su destino, el bar Ineffable se encuentra a la izquierda – dijo la voz del navegador.

-Vaya…con razón está de moda…

El bar tenía unas puertas grandes negras metálicas labradas como si fueran llamas y luces rojas detrás, como si estuvieras entrando al algún nivel del infierno de Dante.

Había una larga fila de personas esperando a lo que Mora le lanzó una mirada a Miki que decía, dime que no haremos cola para entrar…

\- No te preocupes, tengo reservada una mesa ya pagada…deberíamos poder ingresar inmediatamente…

Ambas fueron a la entrada y la anfitriona revisó la lista y tras asentir las llevó hacia adentro a la mesa que había separado Miki.

\- Miki, si entramos juntas se dará cuenta de que te estoy acompañando, yo me quedaré por acá… – El bar estaba lleno y el resto de mesas estaban ocupadas. – me quedaré en la barra. Pediré algo de tomar y podré verte desde allí.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, que tengas un buen retorno a casa! Te daré la señal en cuanto esté lista si?-dijo Miki abrazando rápidamente a Mora.

\- Está bien, ten cuidado y protégete! – Mora se fue riendo pensando en que sonaba como una madre aún sin tener hijos.

  
La barra tenía butacas libres y Mora se sentó y pidió un mojito virgen. Odiaba manejar con una gota de alcohol encima, se ponía paranoica.

Iba saborear ese mojito gratis gracias a Miki mientras observaba a Martin.

Era un chico guapo, se notaba que se había arreglado el cabello para esa cita, en ese momento le estaba diciendo algo a Miki que la hacía reír. Así pasaron 3 mojitos virgen después y finalmente vio la señal de “me iré con él a algún lado fuera de aquí” de Miki.

  
Mora suspiró y se dijo a si misma buen trabajo, no vio ningún comportamiento raro en Martín y su amiga se iría a pasar de unas horas de sexo…quién era la envidiosa ahora?

\- ¿Sola en un bar y suspirando por un amor? Quien sea que te haya dejado, definitivamente fue su pérdida, no la tuya, cariño. – la voz era sedosa y ligeramente cantarina.

Mora se rió, hacía tiempo que no le hablaban en un bar, y, no importaba cuánto dijera la persona que le hablara, ella tenía un escudo infalible que ahuyentaba a todos y todas. Su anillo de boda.

Cuando Kevin le propuso matrimonio, no hubo anillo de compromiso, Mora insistió en que solo compraran un anillo, y que fuera especial, tal como ella quisiera.

Así que mandaron a hacer un aro de oro para él y un anillo con una esmeralda grande en una banda y en una segunda banda otra esmeralda más pequeña con rubíes alrededor. Le encantaba ese anillo y siempre se lo ponía.

\- Solo vine a acompañar a una amiga, como verás nadie ha perdido nada ni nadie ha sido abandonado – dijo Mora mientras le mostraba su mano izquierda donde estaba su aro.

Luego miró al extraño y su corazón se saltó un latido.

El hombre era hermoso, con cabello rojo estilizado, vestido todo de negro y cuero, por lo que podía ver, piel pálida y un tatuaje que sobresalía como la cabeza de una serpiente en la base del cuello.

Qué hermoso, pensó Mora, cómo sería tener a alguien tan hermoso debajo, encima, cómo se sentiría tocar su piel…

Mora cortó ese pensamiento rápidamente, avergonzada de haberse quedado mirando tan fijamente al extraño que no había dicho nada aún.

Se volteó para ver a Miki pero ya había desaparecido con Martin

\- Qué buena amiga eres…- dijo el extraño, sus ojos color miel buscaban la mirada de Mora - ¿…quieres ser mía? – casi susurró

\- ¿Qué? – Mora se sintió ofendida, eso estaba bien, preferible ofendida a interesada

\- Quiero decir si quieres ser mi amiga…- respondió el extraño sonriendo ligeramente

\- No, no estoy interesada. Adiós.

Y Mora se fue como si la persiguiera un demonio.

Salió del bar y respiró el aire frío de la calle, contando hasta 10 para sentirse más tranquila.

El extraño había removido algo en ella, un recuerdo de lo que había sido, lo que aún podía ser si se lo permitía.

Mora tomó todos esos pensamientos y los guardó en una caja y le prendió fuego hasta que quedaron cenizas.

La imagen mental le dio tranquilidad y se fue al estacionamiento para conducir a casa.

Cuando llegó a su auto y se sentó, notó que algo estaba mal. El auto estaba ligeramente ladeado.

Mora no entendía por qué y salió para mirar qué pasaba.

Maldijo todo lo que pudo e insultó todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Las llantas delanteras estaban bajas, una casi en el piso, la otra aún con un poco de aire.

De pronto, acompañar a Miki a esta salida empezaba a verse como una de esas noches para arrepentirse.

Mora no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Tenía una rueda de repuesto, pero solo una, tenía dos llantas bajas. Kevin no había mencionado algo sobre las llantas?

Sí, le había dicho que las revisara antes de salir. De repente habían estado desinflándose desde antes de salir de casa.

Mora se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando encontrar una solución que no involucrara llamar a Kevin y decirle que no había dicho lo único que le había recomendado hacer.

Tendría que llamar a una grúa, de repente alguien del estacionamiento conocía a alguien…dejar el auto parqueado hasta el día siguiente y regresar.

\- Parece que necesitas un amigo en este momento…- la voz cantarina se presentó a su lado nuevamente. Mora volteó a ver al mismo hermoso extraño, al aire libre notó que olía ligeramente a manzanas frescas.

\- Estoy bien, gracias…- Mora se esforzó en ser cortante.

\- No parece que estés bien, parece que estás en problemas… por qué no llamas a tu amiga? O a aquel que te regaló ese anillo tan lindo? – el extraño seguía con su voz cantarina, con un tono como sabiendo que ninguna opción era válida y eso irritaba a Mora.

\- Estoy pensando cómo resolverlo...

\- De hecho, creo que puedo ayudarte.

Mora respiró ruidosamente y consideró la opción. Una de sus alarmas internas empezó a sonar: aléjate del hombre hermoso…

\- Muy bien ¿cómo planeas ayudarme? – Mora le miró a los ojos color miel, y fue un error, sintió que eran hipnóticos, se quedó mirando sin parpadear.

\- Verás, tengo un inflador de llantas, podemos inflarlas y debería resistir por una distancia corta. ¿Qué tan lejos vives?

\- Como a una hora – respondió Mora mirando ahora al cuello, la cabeza de la serpiente ligeramente saliendo de la casaca de cuero.

\- Bien, qué te parece, inflamos las llantas y te sigo en mi auto por si necesitas ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

\- Me pareció entender que eres una amiga muy buena. Quisiera tener una amiga así. Los amigos se ayudan entre sí, cierto?

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Mora, consciente de lo que estaba decidiendo.

\- Me llamo Anthony, cuál es tu nombre? – Anthony sonrió de costado y le tendió la mano.

\- Soy Mora. Gracias por tu ayuda. – Mora le dio su mano y se estrecharon mirándose a los ojos.

Inflaron las llantas, Mora se subió a su auto y Anthony se subió al suyo, un Bentley clásico que parecía más una reliquia, y condujeron.

Era de madrugada y la ciudad estaba casi vacía, solo deambulaban algunos taxis y el aire estaba fresco y frío.

Mora paró en un semáforo rojo y vio a Anthony parar en su auto al lado sonriéndole como sabiendo algo que ella no.

La sensatez entró a Mora con la forma de Kevin, así que aprovechó para escribirle.

"Todo bien con Miki, qué tal tú? Sigues jugando?"

No tuvo respuesta, y vio que tenía un mensaje de su otro teléfono (el del trabajo)

"Espero que te estés divirtiendo, voy a dormirme, me quedé sin batería en el otro cel, saludos a Nikki!"

Mora suspiró nuevamente, el mensaje era de una hora atrás, Kevin ya estaba dormido.

Knock knock knock…- Anthony se había bajado del auto y estaba parado casualmente a su lado tocando la ventana.

No había ningún carro alrededor. Al bajar la luna le volvió a sonreír.

\- Estás suspirando nuevamente, te iba a decir que conozco una estación de servicio aquí cerca donde pueden reparar tus llantas, y tiene una cafetería que funciona toda la noche…¿quieres ir? – Anthony lo dijo en forma casual, dando la opción a Mora, quien tenía de pronto mucha hambre.

Con Kevin dormido no había prisa en retornar a casa con el problema sin resolver.

\- Está bien, te sigo.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la estación y los mecánicos se pusieron a trabajar en reparar las ruedas. Anthony caminó sin preguntar hacia la cafetería y Mora lo siguió. Se sentó en un sillón y esperó que Mora se sentara al frente suyo.

Se miraron.

\- Muchas gracias nuevamente, normalmente las personas no van por ahí ayudando a extraños, sabes? – dijo Mora en tono conversacional.

\- Sí, es cierto, pero tú no eras una extraña, ya habíamos hablado en la barra.- Anthony se le quedó mirando con las manos cruzadas sosteniendo su quijada.

\- Claro…

Mora no sabía qué decir a esta persona nueva y no sabía qué es lo que quería de ella.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal? – Anthony la miró a los ojos con una expresión curiosa – Después de todo, somos amigos, cierto? – Anthony se sonrió.

\- Mmm, claro, mientras no sea demasiado personal… - respondió Mora insegura sobre hacia dónde iba la conversación.

\- Si tienes grandes amigos, y una persona que te espera en tu casa, ¿por qué te ves tan triste por momentos?

\- No me veo triste – refutó Mora instantáneamente.

\- En lo poco que te conozco solo te veo suspirar…hasta donde sé uno suspira por amor, por tristeza, por soledad, pero no por felicidad. – Anthony seguía apoyando la quijada en sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa, Mora abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrir y se quedó sin saber qué decir, Anthony giró la cabeza y apoyó su mejilla en su mano. – soy muy bueno escuchando, sabes?

Mora volvió a considerar sus opciones, probablemente esta sería la primera y única vez que lo vería. Anthony parecía…confiable, hasta ahora solo le había ofrecido ayuda sin hacer ningún comentario que no fuera de amigos. Y sabía que estaba comprometida o casada, así que su escudo estaba activo. De repente solo tenía ganas de conversar con alguien.

\- Bueno, la verdad no sabría por dónde empezar, pero supongo que podemos conversar mientras comemos algo no?


	2. Capítul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mora y el extraño conversan mientras reparan su auto.

Mora llamó a la mesera y pidió panqueques y un capuchino. Anthony pidió café americano y una porción de tarta de manzana.

\- Entonces…tristeza…suspiros… ¿a qué se deben? – preguntó Anthony.

Bajo la luz artificial de la cafetería Mora pudo ver que Anthony tenía los hombros anchos y los brazos largos, sus manos terminaban en dedos delgados que estaban ahora entrelazados y apoyados encima de la mesa.

Debajo de la palma derecha había un pequeño tatuaje, Mora estaba casi segura que era un pequeño par de alas.

\- ¡No estoy triste! – dijo Mora riéndose de manera seca – tengo todo lo que podría haber deseado.

\- Yo siempre deseé tener un Bentley 1934. Desde que lo tengo no suspiro de manera dramática.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo dramática? – dijo Mora sonriendo en tono ofendido.

\- Solo pienso que algo más debes estar deseando, claramente no es suficiente lo que tienes – dijo Anthony devolviendo la sonrisa bromista.

\- ¿Suficiente? ¿Alguna vez será suficiente? Es decir…no puedo ir por la vida tomando sin fin…una especie de dragón codicioso esperando encontrar la siguiente joya que lo emocione. En algún momento tengo que parar y decir, bueno, estuvo todo muy bien y aquí cerramos la colección.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes si la colección está completa?

\- Es lo que te digo, no puedes ir sin fin, en un momento debes decidir que es suficiente lo que ya tienes.

Mora lo dijo con convicción, es lo que se repetía a sí misma cuando tenía dudas existenciales.

\- Me suena a resignación.

\- La vida está llena de decisiones. Decidir cuándo es suficiente es una.

Anthony resopló sonriendo.

\- Si eso es así, significa que tú decidiste pasar estas horas conmigo, a pesar de que soy un extraño en medio de la noche.

Fue el turno de Mora de resoplar sonriendo.

\- No eres un extraño. Nos conocimos en la barra de ese bar, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Es eso lo que dirás a quién te espera en tu cama? – dijo Anthony con una pequeña sonrisa.

El universo mandó a la mesera con la comida en ese momento y Mora tuvo un respiro.

\- Entonces, tienes un Bentley muy antiguo. Qué eres. ¿un coleccionista? - Mora estaba decidida a cambiar el tema.

\- Sí…se podría decir. …Ya sabes, no hacen los autos como antes.

\- Supongo… ¿qué hacías hoy en el bar?

\- Estaba viendo a un cliente

\- ¿En el bar?

\- Busca una estatua muy especial. Fui para confirmar qué era lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Y esta estatua es parte de tu colección?

\- No, pero conozco a alguien que la tiene. Soy solo el intermediario.

\- ¿Eres una especie de vendedor de antigüedades?

La risa de Anthony le pareció deliciosa.

\- Debo confesarte que mi colección sigue abierta, ¿pensarás que soy codicioso deseando lo que no tengo?

Anthony miró a los ojos a Mora sonriendo y Mora supo que estaba en problemas.

Podía sentir la electricidad en el cuerpo mientras sostenía su mirada, parecía presentir que Mora buscaba algo.

Peor.

Parecía tener lo que Mora buscaba.

Tentación. Esa era la palabra correcta.

Era mejor alejarse pronto.

Anthony no ofreció más mientras Mora veía a uno de los mecánicos acercarse hacia la cafetería.

\- Terminamos señorita, las llantas están parchadas y el auto está listo si lo quiere probar.

Mora pidió la cuenta mientras observaba a Anthony, quien se veía pensativo.

La mesera dejó el papel en la mesa. Anthony lo tomó rápidamente.

\- Yo invito esta… ¿cena? ¿desayuno? – sonrió mientras dejaba el monto– tú puedes invitar la siguiente.

Mora presionó los labios pero no insistió.

De pronto se encontró en dificultad de formar una despedida.

\- Pues gracias por todo… espero que el negocio de tu estatua salga bien.

\- Toma. Por si necesitas conversar con un amigo, como yo.

Anthony le dio una tarjeta donde en fondo blanco solo estaba Anthony J. Crowley y su número de teléfono, ambos en color verde metálico.

Mora se sintió en la necesidad de activar todos los escudos posibles.

\- Anthony, sí entiendes que estoy casada ¿no? Que tengo a alguien que me espera en mi casa. Una vida. Que está completa. – mirando la tarjeta en sus manos Mora aplicó toda la seriedad que pudo a decir esas palabras.

Silencio. Mora contó los segundos.

Indecisa sobre si había sido muy directa se lanzó a mirar al rostro de Anthony.

Sonreía mirando hacia la ventana, hacia su auto.

\- ¿Alguna vez has conducido un Bentley? – dijo sin verla

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- No hay mejor momento que el ahora – dijo mirándola divertido.

Anthony se paró y fue hacia su auto.

Mora lo siguió, en conflicto sobre lo que quería hacer y debía hacer.

De pie al costado de Anthony y el Bentley, Mora se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, una corriente de energía la atravesaba.

Anthony tenía un look a lo rock star y la falda del vestido corto de Mora se movía ligeramente con la brisa de la madrugada.

Anthony le abrió la puerta del conductor a Mora, y ella se sentó.

Sus muslos sintieron el cuero frío y se percató que seguía usando el conjunto sexy que se había puesto esperando a Kevin.

Anthony se sentó a su lado. Mora de pronto se sintió muy desnuda.

\- Tradicionalmente el timón se encontraba en la derecha, este modelo es muy especial para mí. Desde niño quería tener uno exactamente igual. Dale, enciéndelo.

Mora encendió el auto y rugió de una manera antigua.

Hizo los cambios y el auto obedeció moviéndose. Una radio se prendió con el contacto. Queen cantaba Princes of the Universe.

Mora llevó el auto alrededor de la cafetería hacia las avenidas vacías.

El auto ronroneaba y vibraba ligeramente con cada cambio que hacía. Aceleraba y giraba sin mostrar signos de ser una reliquia.

Mora estaba entretenida con la canción y con el desempeño del auto.

Pronto notó que Anthony estaba en silencio.

Se arriesgó a mirar al lado a verlo.

Anthony tenía la mirada fija en la palanca de cambios. Con cada cambio que Mora hacía su muñeca con pulseras empujaba su falda hacia arriba más y más mostrando sus muslos.

Mora se rio en forma ligera y eso rompió la concentración de Anthony.

Se sonrió y en silencio esperó a que Mora terminara de manejar.

De regreso a la estación Mora bajó del auto sonriendo en forma divertida.

\- Gracias, eso fue muy entretenido… - dijo Mora – Esta noche te voy dando ya 3 veces las gracias. Creo que es el tope antes que se convierta en algo incómodo.

\- No quisiera ponerte incómoda. Me temo que entonces es el final de mis amabilidades por este día.

\- Entonces este es el adiós.

Mora le tendió la mano sonriendo.

Anthony le tomó la mano suavemente hasta la muñeca y la deslizó hasta su palma.

Mora se estremeció y su sonrisa desapareció.

Parpadeó insegura y vio en el rostro de Anthony unos ojos color miel expectantes. Como pidiendo algo.

\- Gusto en conocerte Mora. – dijo Anthony – Llámame cuando quieras. Después de todo, para eso están los amigos, ¿cierto?

Anthony le soltó la mano y el momento se rompió, la razón entrando por todos los poros a Mora.

\- Adiós Anthony.

Mora fue a encontrar al mecánico que tomaba una siesta para pagar e irse a casa.

Sintió la mirada de Anthony, aunque eso era imposible, siguiéndola hasta que subió a su auto.

Se permitió una última mirada y ahí estaba Anthony esperando pacientemente sentado en su Bentley.

Sin más Mora arrancó y se fue hacia su casa.

La música no hacía nada para distraerla de lo que acababa de pasar. No encontraba ninguna canción que le apeteciera así que apagó la música.

En silencio Mora repetía las escenas en su mente. La mano de Anthony en la suya, acariciando lentamente su muñeca.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió y bajó hasta posarse entre sus piernas. Peligroso, pensaba Mora. Muy peligroso.


End file.
